


A Christmas Party fit for a King!

by Lerya



Series: Discord challenges [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas Party, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Nakama, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/pseuds/Lerya
Summary: Christmas fic written for a Discord Challenge.A Christmas party get together with everyone Luffy's sees as Nakama, to celebrate Christmas, and to celebrate him, and his crew; fulfilling their dreams. With some surprising even the Straw Hats didn't acoount for, not that they mind.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates
Series: Discord challenges [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910896
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	A Christmas Party fit for a King!

This would be the first Christmas since Luffy became Pirate King, and for that alone the Straw Hats were willing to go the extra mile to make it a special occasion. After all, their captain had achieved his dream, but then again, so had they.

To celebrate that, they had called up all their allies, and friends, from Law and the Heart Pirates, all the way to Whitebeard and Shanks. This was supposed to be a family holiday, they would make sure the whole of their family was present.

They had even contacted Garp, to invite him and Coby to the party. Even if they were marines, they still counted as Nakama, and as such should be included. It also helped that Dragon, Sabo, and the revolutionaries had been able to put a stop on the Celestial Dragons, abolishing the system that had been used since the void century.

Their captain stayed oblivious to all this, thinking they were just celebrating him becoming Pirate King, and in a way they were. But they were also celebrating Zoro becoming the World’s best swordsman after defeating Mihawk. Sanji finding all blue, which of course was around the island of Laugh Tale. Nami had drawn a map of the whole world – which helped since she went to the end of the Grand Line, and visit every island there was. Usopp became a brave warrior of the sea and had been told by his father that he was such.

Chopper became the World’s best Doctor, who could heal every decease or ailment. Franky’s dream had come true since he build the Sunny and got to go on board the lion headed ship. Robin had achieved her dream after reading the last poneglyph on Laugh Tale. And Brook had been reunited with Laboon.

With a crew, and a ship as theirs, it was a piece of cake to go through the silent belt and go into the blues once again, or to get to the start of the grand line to see an old friend.

But we digress, while they were celebrating those accomplishments, they were also planning on celebrating the friendships and Nakama they made along the way. Some of them turning out to be blood related, but others were bonds even stronger than that.

They had agreed to meet up closer to Paradise, so unexperienced crews, or crews with unexperienced sailors didn’t have to face the weather of the New World for long. As expected, with Nami as their navigator, the Straw Hats had arrived first.

Luffy, swinging around as always was laughing as he, Chopper and Usopp were chasing after something. For all that he was the Pirate King, he was still as childish as always, not that they wanted it differently.

Their captain stopped in the crow’s nest, his neck reaching further over the fence, as he looked to the horizon.

“Nami, I see crescent Stache’s ship!”

Nami had to smile, even now, Luffy gave everyone he met a nickname instead of calling them by name. Whitebeard would forever be crescent Stache, even if the man were a legend on the seas. Flagging them down, she could see red and blue fire making their way to them. Sighing, she should have known that Ace would come ahead with Marco, to great and congratulate them, and his little brother with their accomplishments.

“I see Ace, and Ace’s boyfriend!”

She could see Zoro and Sanji trying to stop from laughing, but she had to give it to them, for Luffy to call Marco the Phoenix, Ace’s Boyfriend – or Pineapple – instead of his name, was funny.

Within moments both men were close to the Sunny, so Franky opened up the hull so Ace could store striker there, instead of attaching the little boat to the side of the Sunny. As this hadn’t been the first time either man had been on board the Sunny, they were standing on deck before anything else could happen.

Luffy dropping down to hug his eldest brother around his neck, Marco and Zoro untangling the rubber man’s arms when the fire logia turned blue.

“Ace, you’re here! Why are you here!?”

Turning to Nami, Marco asked, “you didn’t tell him?”

Nami grinned, “it’s better to never tell Luffy any plans, he’ll screw them up anyway. You should ask Law for a story when he arrives.”

Marco chuckles, he had heard enough stories from the surgeon, especially with how close they worked together on Wano, he almost though the other doctor was exaggerating, until Chopper agreed with the man, and even Ace agreed that his youngest brother would be able to do something like that.

Luffy turned to them all, “what are you not telling me, what was arranged? Nami, tell me!”

Nami smiled, “it’s almost Christmas, captain, so we thought to combine a family holiday with a party with food, and a celebration for our accomplishments.”

Luffy grinned, “family, like Nakama?”

Nami nodded, “the whole of our Nakama?”

Nami nodded again, resulting in Luffy letting a huge whoop of joy, running to the edge of the ship, to no doubt look out for any other ships to appear, carrying loved ones with them.

They stayed standing on the deck until the Moby Dick was next to them, Whitebeard could be seen on the large ship’s deck waving at them, while some other commanders, or former Spade pirates came on board the Sunny.

Thatch, one of Marco and Ace’s best friends on the Moby, was especially impressed with the kitchen they had in the Sunny. He and Sanji went over the specifics and could soon be found in the kitchen, exchanging recipes, and talking about the challenge of feeding a D. was.

The next to arrive was the Revolutionaries, with Sabo and Koala making to jump over to the Sunny, the moment the ship was in close range. Dragon stayed looking over at them, nodding, at his son.

The reunion of the ASL brothers was great to see, Sabo just kept on running as soon as his feet hit the floor, to tackle Ace and Luffy in a hug that sprawled them out over the deck (mindful of Nami’s mikan trees), the laughs all three of them let out was infectious, as soon everyone in the proximity was at least smiling.

With the three brothers reuniting, none of them noticed the man arriving in a small vessel, accompanied by his pink-haired and blond apprentices.

They did however notice a shadow falling over them, looking up their structure changed, Sabo and Ace both shoved Luffy behind them. The two older ones standing in front of their younger brother, as if shielding him from the menacing figure of the Marine Hero – Garp the Fist.

Before anything could be done, the man shoved the other two to the side and took a hold of Luffy, hugging him close.

“I might not like pirates, but I am proud of you, of all three of you.”

Even the man’s famous fist of love stayed absent, Sabo and Ace looked at each other, before turning to their grandfather.

“Gramps, you alright?”

Garp just nodded, “since my stupid son managed to dismantle the Celestial Dragons, the Marines have been able to grow to what we should have been at the beginning. Especially since people like Sakazuki have been banned, as they are the other extreme to the pirates who go around killing and rampaging.”

This had most of the pirates, or revolutionaries, present to look at each other, before looking back at Garp.

The man himself was also looking around, “I am sure most of those coming today are pirates who, like yourselves, do this for the freedom it gives instead of only because of the trill and money it brings them. Those pirates, I can live with.”

Those words got approval from all those present, all of them making sure to say the word to others arriving, as Garp, Coby and Helmeppo would be the only marines present today.

Dragon even came down, to talk to his father, something neither man had done face to face since the revolutionary was still a teenager. For most this was one of the signs they needed to start hollering Christmas carols all around.

All through the afternoon other crews started arriving, with some prominent ones like the Kuja Pirates, the Fisherman Pirates, and the Happo Navy, who all first went to greet their hosts, the Straw Hats, before starting to mingle in between the other ships and crews.

To make sure everyone would be able to see and speak with others, all the ships were anchored close to each other, with ladders, ropes or bridges making it possible to go from one ship onto the other. So far it seemed to work great, with lots of crews mingling and getting to know other branches of their ‘extended family’.

Soon after the Happo Navy, other crews part of the Straw Hat Grand fleet started arriving, and hadn’t that been a shock, to most of the Monkey D. (extended) family, to know Luffy had a fleet.

Now meeting them had been an adventure in itself. The Happo Navy was cautious of Garp, with Chinjao avoiding the old marine entirely. Not that they blamed the man, he and Garp didn’t have the best history.

The best part of the fleet was the arrival of the Barto club, and the front figure they had on their ship. It was, after all, not every day you saw an image of your younger brother/son/grandson/friend on the front of a ship.

The introduction of the Barto Club to the rest of those they called Nakama, was even funnier, with most of the crew singing praises to the Straw Hats, and their known allies.

Most of those present thought it funny and were willing to part with a few stories about the Straw Hats or themselves.

Some others, like Garp and Dragon glared at them until they left them alone, which was done faster than Bartolomeo could talk (which is quite the feet).

Sabo and ace found it endearing, especially since they were used to getting a starry eyed look from Luffy, as his beloved other brothers. But here was a whole crew who sang them praises, for being Luffy-sama older brothers, instead of anything else (like being the son of the former Pirate king, or the number two in the Revolutionary Army).

Marco and Koala came and retrieved their significant other, so they could spend some time together too. And to keep both of them from getting too used to being sung praises all day long, that wouldn’t be healthy for people regarded as some of the strongest on the sea already.

Some of the last to arrive were the Kidd Pirates and the Heart Pirates. Luffy, as usual gravitating to the Surgeon of Death, the moment the other man came on board. Most of the Straw Hats were looking on as Sabo and Ace noticed the way Luffy was close to the other pirate.

As if summoned, they appeared in front of the couple, a forced smile on their face.

“Lu, who is this?”

Luffy, not noticing anything wrong, grinned, “this is Law, he’s my boyfriend.”

Both of his older brothers stood there gaping, their faces slaked, as if they never had noticed Luffy got to that part of his life.

Marco, having followed the moment he noticed Law approaching, stood behind them and gave them both a slap on their head. Koala, having arrived at the moment the slap was given, nodded at her brother-in-law?

When both of them looked at their own significant partners, betrayal in their eyes, Marco rolled his eyes.

“Grow up, will you-yoi? Luffy became Pirate King, and you expect him to not be romantically involved-yoi?”

Koala nodded along, “not only that, but both of you were in a relationship when you were the age Luffy is now, so neither of you can complain about that!”

As both men tried to open their mouth, Luffy intervened, “ah, Sabo, Ace, are you mad?”

With a pouted lip and big eyes, neither brother stood a chance in resisting the look they got from their younger brother. Both of them denying having any problem with his relationship with Law, even if it seemed to physically hurt them to do so.

As soon as Law and Luffy passed by them, and their significant others had left their proximity again, Nami approached, “you do know both of them are asexual right? Nothing more than kissing will ever be going on between those two.”

As she said this, she turned around to greet the delegation from Alabasta, or more specifically greet her girlfriend queen Vivi.

Ace and Sabo meanwhile just looked at each other and sighed, maybe they had gotten a bit too defensive about Luffy, but then again, they were his older brothers. Even with him now being Pirate King, that would change them being protective about him – not now, not ever.

Luffy and Law had separated after hugging one another, Luffy flitting around greeting everyone he hadn’t greeted before, or stopping to talk to friends he hadn’t seen in a while, like Sai and Baby 5, Vivi and Whitebeard, to name a few.

Law on the other hand, had gotten caught up in a conversation with Marco, Chopper, and some of the nurses from the Moby Dick, all of them with their medical journals out, referencing and comparing certain cures, treatments, and surgeries.

No one had noticed when Nami disappeared to take a Den-den call, when she returned, she did so by going by Sanji and Thatch, which seemed to be a practiced signal, as all of the cooks on their mutual ships climbed aboard the Moby Dick to make use of the kitchen’s there.

Just over an hour later, the last guest made an appearance on the horizon. Luffy, having taken to looking at the horizon periodically, saw the ship first.

“Shanks is there!”

This had most of the people present in awe, they had already gotten used to Whitebeard and the others on the Moby Dick, even if the emperor was still a sight to see.

But to have two emperors in the ‘family’ was even more special.

Nami exchanged a look with Law, Marco, and Koala, all four of them in on the other secret on Shanks’ ship. Looking at her captain, as well as the partners of the three others next to her, she couldn’t keep a soft smile off her lips – she meant it when she said the whole of their Nakama, and that meant some others from outside of the Grand Line.

As Shanks approached and got on board, he was hugged by Luffy before he could even get on the Sunny.

A cheery, “anchor”, letting the both of them laugh at the inside joke.

As Luffy released, Ace and Sabo swept the man in a hug of their own, he was after all family, almost by blood. As he had been a cabin boy on Roger’s ship and had been the reason their little brother had the opportunity to become Pirate King.

Keeping a hand, his only hand on Luffy’s shoulder, he gathered the three brothers close to him, so they were totally perplexed when a woman with green hair popped up behind him. Their eyes widening as they took her in.

“Makino!”

The woman was the next one to get buried by hugs from the brothers, all three of them talking over each other to try and get her up to speed on what had happened in their lives. Which she took in strode, and smiled like only a mother, or older sister, could, in the face of a waterfall of words.

While they were distracted by the woman who had partially raised them, they were even more surprised to find themselves swept up in another hug, this time by a huge woman with a mane of curly orange hair.

Their exclamations of shock turning into laughter as they recognized their foster mother and started telling their stories all over again. The woman never letting them go, a soft look in her eyes.

Nami in the meantime was gaping as Makino approached her, “you must be Nami, right?”

Nodding at the question, Makino smiled, “Luffy kept me up to date with letters, so I hope you don’t mind that we made some stops on the way here.”

As she said this, Nami pressed a hand to her mouth as Nojiko got out of the Red Force, followed by Genzo.

Sanji, who was been send out of the kitchen at some point, came over too, the moment he saw Zeff and his sister coming off the ship, followed by his three brothers. All of them had stayed in contact after Whole Cake Island, which had taken Judge’s life. The relation between the quartet improving even, now that their father wasn’t there to criticise anything.

Zoro went and greeted the manager of the dojo he used to train, feeling slightly overwhelmed to see the man who had raised him.

Chopper, after it was pointed out to him, stopped his conversation with the other medical professionals, leaving his journals with Law and Marco, while he went and greeted Doctrine and Dalton. Doctrine and he soon re-joined the group of medical professionals as they kept their discussion going.

Franky in his turn, was shocked at seeing Iceburg disembarking, the two brothers hugging one another again, something they hadn’t been able to, since their master had been killed for his crafting of the Oro Jackson. For a moment, Iceburg had feared the same would happen to Franky, until the Revolution took place, and those who were Prates to become free were no longer hunted by the Marines.

Brook and Robin didn’t have anyone left to call Family, except a whale somewhere on the start of the Grand Line, but they didn’t mind, feeling more than welcome in this new family that had shaped itself around them.

As the hugs ended, and people were going around introducing themselves, or started talks with old friends, one more person pulled themselves up from the sea.

A chorus of, “Rayleigh”, springing up from different parts of the conjoined ships.

Sanji, looking at Nami who nodded, still holding hands with her sister, excused himself with his foster father and siblings, and made his way back to the Moby Dick kitchen, which was opened up soon after. Meal after meal, dish after dish, and plate after plate leaving the place to be distributed among the ships, the crews, and the Nakama around them.

While they were all enjoying the feast prepared for all of them, with more still being brought out, everyone looked around and committed this to memory, this feeling of warmth, of kinship, of Nakama, of family, meant more to all of them, as it was in a sense the freedom they searched for. Freedom to decide for themselves who they saw as Nakama, and no better way to celebrate that Nakama then by a Christmas feast among all of them.


End file.
